Road to Darkness
by Barabbus
Summary: I had never dreamed that life would be like this – being taken away from the ones I love to live in the darkness forever. Hades/Persephone.
1. Prologue

I had never dreamed that life would be like this – being taken away from the ones I love to live in the darkness forever. My fields of flowers, my childish dreams have been changed to dust – all of it gone for _him. _Taken away from my home – taken from everything – never to be told why, never to have a choice in the matter...

This is my future, and I know that I cannot run from it. Even if it was taken against my will. Even if I'm nothing but _his _prisoner. Even if death itself seems more appealing.


	2. Meeting

In the fields where she walked, she knew that she was never alone, even when darkness fell and her friends left her on her own. Even in the windy afternoons, when she basked in sunlight and dreamed of solitude, something was there, watching her, owning her. Kore was guarded by her mother so protectively, too intensely – but even she could not match this need for possession, this mysterious thing that seemed so close to her.

Kore fell on her knees in her field of flowers. Poppies for Hermes, and fresh wild blooms for her mother. They would be waiting at Olympus, and she would play the part of the adult that they had never expected her to be. Perhaps they had not realized that she no longer wished to be the little girl that played in the fields like her mother's shadow; perhaps she only wanted to prove to them that they could be wrong, gods or not. The reason did not matter. She was no longer a child.

She wanted something more.

Hermes knew that something was off the moment that he entered the throne room. The silence of it cut through him as it never had; never in his lifetime had he felt something so solemn. The room was crowded as always, with every god present to present their causes to Zeus – why then was there no noise? He turned to face the thrones and caught sight of it.

He was pale, lighter than the marble that decorated the thrones he stood next to. The light tone of his skin was disturbing, unnatural; yet his cloak and hair were black, ivory against alabaster. What struck Hermes most were his eyes, gray and empty, staring back at him. This god he had never seen; perhaps he had never so much as seen the light of day before his journey to Olympus. There was still something strangely familiar about him, as if Hermes had seen the god's face carved in stone and painted in the temples.

"My lord Hades." Hermes' unspoken question was answered as Zeus spoke the god's name for the first time. The lord of the underworld had returned, then. The rumors were true. "It's been such a long time since you last visited us."

"Longer than time itself, I assure you." Hades extended a bow to his brother, sweeping his cloak to the side as he did.

"What do I owe this pleasure?"

_Why would the god of the underworld come to this meeting alone and none of the other hundreds of meetings that have been held all of these years?_

A peculiar smile spread across the god's face. There was something sinister about it. "I come to ask something of you, my brother, and hope that you will grant it to me."

There was some silent understanding between the brothers in that moment; Hermes was sure that the offer was being made silently to block a secret from intruding ears like his. Zeus nodded. "Very well. I offer you this on the condition that you treat this gift with dignity."

Hades grew solemn. "My lord, I assure you that I ask this of you with the highest level of reverence. I have never asked anything of you in all of these years – now would not be the time to defy what is sacred. May I take my leave now?"

"I suggest that you stay. There may be something in it for you if you can find the time for this celebration."

With a bow Hades retreated to the corner of the room, and only did Hermes notice that the typical noise of the room had resumed some time ago. Hades was said to be defiant; he was feared by those who had never seen him, and those who had found it best to keep their distance. He was something to be observed, but not taken lightly.

"What are you doing, Lord Hermes?" Zeus' voice thundered above the others.

"I only wondered why Lord Hades has joined us today of all days."

"Perhaps you should show less concern for Lord Hades and prepare for Kore's arrival; she would be disappointed to see anything beyond her grandest imaginings."

She knew that something grand was waiting for her; she could feel it anticipating her. It was the moment that she had been waiting for since she had heard the human tales of Olympus. One day, she would be remembered; one day she would have a purpose beyond her mother's watchful eyes.

Hermes would be waiting for her there.

She inhaled the sweet scent of her flowers as she found herself outside of the throne room; perhaps the smell would reassure her that she was ready to face the gods as an equal. She was the daughter of Zeus; what did she have to fear?

The gods did not notice as she slipped into the room.

She scanned the room for any sight of Hermes, but he was nowhere to be found. She was alone – completely alone. No one she knew was in the crowded room, not even her mother.

"What are you doing standing in the doorway?"

She glanced up to meet the man's empty gaze. There was something frightening about this man, something dangerous that told her to keep her distance. Despite his empty gray eyes and skin lighter than death, there was something familiar about him. "My lord?"

"You should not stand in the doorway as if you don't belong here. Hold your head high as if you were born to stand among the gods, Kore."

"How do you know my name? Forgive me, but I don't remember meeting you."

He smiled. There was no joy in it. "I never forget a face. Your mother was sure that everyone once knew who you were, even if she kept you away from what is rightfully yours. Forgive an old man's musings. I am Hades, lord of the underworld."

Hades. Someone to be feared – someone to be avoided at any cost.

"They fear you, down there."

"I realize that," he answered. There was bitterness in his tone. "They are not like us, Kore. Their days are limited, and the end of anything with limits is a terrifying thing. I promise you that I am not as fearsome as I am said to be."

She could feel his eyes on her delicate features, and she shuddered under his stare. "Do you… do you kill them?" Her voice was just louder than a whisper.

"No. I simply keep them one they die. I treasure life and all it… brings to me."

He outstretched his hand, and in an instant a single white flower appeared above it. It was beautiful in its simplicity, unlike any living flower she had ever seen. "What is it?"

"My gift to you. Remember me, Kore. There will be a time when we shall meet again."

He left her alone to wonder, flower in hand, what was waiting in her future.


	3. Dinner

There was something very wrong about the situation. Hermes could feel it as he pushed through the crowd to find his young friend, that sense of impending misfortune. He did not understand how, but he knew that there was something _off _about that god, something that threatened without saying a word. Hades simply suggested it with his demeanor; his sinister eyes betrayed his intentions despite his handsome smile. The only mystery was what he wanted.

"Kore! You're here earlier than I expected!" He took the opportunity to admire her golden curls and shining green eyes. She was still so lively, like the child that she would always be. She reminded him of life in its simplest form.

"I just couldn't wait to come! I've never been somewhere as – " She paused, unable to find the word.

"What is it, Kore?"

"I'm sorry, Hermes; I'm just not sure what to think in a place like this. It seems unreal..."

Hermes fought a laugh. "You've only seen one room! Nothing's happened yet! Come on – there's a feast down the hall. It's like nothing you have ever _seen."_

She hesitated. "Can I meet you there? There's just one thing I wanted to do."

He watched as his nephew left the girl at the doorway, disheartened. She seemed so alone, as if she never knew who to follow. He understood them why he had been drawn to her – he could give her guidance; he could take her away from her childhood and offer her something that no one else would.

She would give him hope.

"Lord Hades?" Her melodic voice broke through his musings. Her eyes no longer looked up at him with fear; green the color of life invited him to stay close to her, to have faith in his decision. "Pardon me, but why are you standing here alone when the gods of Olympus are ready to feast? Do you not eat?"

He offered her his most sincere smile. "I hardly have any friends waiting for me in the feasting hall, lovely Kore. Remember who I am, and I'm sure that you will understand. Here," he added as he swept his flower out of her hand, "it would look better in your hair, next to your face."

She felt her cheeks burning as Hades secured the flower above her ear. Never had anyone but Demeter and Hermes been so close to her, and even Hermes had been nothing more than the games of her childhood. Hades was an adult; he was so near that she could smell the scent of earth that emanated from his skin. She had always been told to stay away from him; she was told to be afraid, but as this man offered her his arm she could find nothing but admiration for him.

His steps were swift and long as he guided her to the feasting hall; he walked with the ease and confidence of a rich man. Kore imagined that she looked like a goddess at last as she walked beside him. Hades seemed to know where to sit, as if the seat were made for him alone. He pulled her chair back for her and waited for her to sit before he took his place.

Hades caught Hermes' eyes; the boy was wounded that Kore had not chosen to sit next to him. The girl did not want to be with her childhood friends; they restrained her, smothered her, and only Hades could let her be free. She was ecstatic, he realized, to be the center of attention – she would be a lovely queen.

Hermes watched as _he_offered Kore a drink from his goblet; there was something malicious about the gleam in his eyes, bitterly anticipating. Hades' eyes met Hermes', gray and unfeeling, knowing the boy's intentions as well as he knew his own. He was taunting Hermes – he was unyielding, timeless and more sure of himself than Zeus had ever been. Hermes finally understood in that moment why the people of the earth feared the lord of the underworld.

Kore was his old friend, and her mother had trusted him to keep her safe. The girl had known how unknowing and vulnerable she could be – Hades knew it better than she did. Why did she let this cold man charm her away from safety? Why did she tempt the Fates?

He would have to warn Demeter.


	4. Mountainside

**To my reviewer, thank you for the reviews. :) They make me feel better about spending my early summer stuck on a blank screen. Hopefully it continues to go well.**

"Tell me that you enjoyed the food, my dear." Hades' voice resounded through the blankness of the night. He guided her along the unseen path that lined the mountainside, giving no pause to consider the world around him. Perhaps he did not notice it.

"This is the first time that anyone's treated me as something other than a child."

"They would mourn the day that they are told otherwise. Tell me, what holds you to them so tightly? Why do you not leave them?"

She closed her eyes. The thought had come to mind time and again, but she had dismissed it as the irritation of a child restrained. Now here was a man asking her what held her back, and she found that she hardly knew what the real reason was for obeying her mother for so long. "I would miss it if I left... The fields, the flowers, are all I've ever known."

Kore opened her eyes to find Hades watching her. His eyes glowed in the moonlight, and for the first time, there seemed to be life in them. His hand brushed her face; she could feel the faint warmth of his skin reassuring her. "Is that how you want it to be?" His voice was gentle, and held a tenderness that even her mother couldn't have mimicked.

Her thoughts came in a blur. She could not understand why this strange, terrifying god would speak to her as an equal, or why her unimportant desires would matter to him. She was a silly little girl – Hermes and Demeter had told her that for years, and she believed it. Why did Hades stand so close to her on such a dark night and deny everything she had been taught?

"I don't know, Lord Hades... No one has ever asked me."

The god grew distant in that moment. His eyes were the eyes Kore had heard about in myths, as merciless as death and as empty as his heart was rumored to be. "I should have expected as much. You have been taught by Demeter, and I commend her for the job she has done."

"My lord, I don't understand – "

He raised a hand to silence her. "In time you will. If you remember nothing else from this encounter, Kore, know this: you are no longer a child, and you shall not be treated as one. Live your life well, my dear."

Kore searched for the meaning of his words, but they seemed to have the same cryptic tone as nearly everything he had told her during the evening. "Lord Hades, do you really mean to leave me – ?"

He had already vanished into the darkness.

Hermes had looked everywhere for her before he remembered the peaks of Olympus, the barren portions where gods only traveled when a choice was to be made. Had Hades taken her there and seduced her? He chastised himself for not staying by her side every moment of the trip. She was beautiful and naïve; the god could have lured her to his side in an instant, and she would lose her innocence forever.

Forever was a long time when Demeter entered the picture.

At last he spotted her kneeling alone on the path's edge. "Kore! Where have you been? You mustn't wander off like that!"

She sighed. "I'm not hurt, Hermes. You needn't treat this like a dangerous night."

"But it is dangerous! Hades was here, Kore, and he had his eyes on you every moment of the day! You don't begin to know what you're meddling with."

Hermes placed a caring hand on her shoulder, but she brushed it away, irritated. "Don't act like he's evil when he's not! He's just like any of us! In fact, I think I prefer his company to yours."

He huffed in disapproval. "Now you're just _pressing your luck. _The difference between he and I, despite me _obviously _being the more attractive one, is that he's not used to things like this. Kore, he's _alone. _He's been alone _all this time, _and he would stop at nothing to get what he wants because of it. You may not realize it, but he came here for a reason."

"What makes you think that?"

Hermes took his place beside her. "I've been to these meetings since I was old enough to make the journey, and I've never missed the chance to come. This is the only time Hades has come here, and the first thing he did was to make some deal with Zeus. That may sound innocent, but with Hades nothing is that simple."

Kore did not want to hear her friend speak so negatively of her new companion; she was used to his lighthearted jests, and anything else disturbed her. "I think you misjudged him. I'm sorry, Hermes, but I can't do this. Not today. I'll see you when I return home."

He turned and watched Kore's retreating figure as she returned to the entrance of Olympus without hesitation. Since her youth he had played with her in the fields and offered his support; he had treated her with kindness second to only Demeter's as she grew into a woman, and even then he humored her to preserve her childhood. She was lovely, and for the first time, she was walking away from him. Hades had changed her.

He would never roam the fields without mourning her name.


	5. Hades

Kore watched time pass with confusion in her heart; she no longer knew what was right from what she was taught to believe. Even when she wandered through her fields of flowers, she felt a peculiar emptiness, as if something had been ripped away from her and had never grown back. Only then would she realize that she was no longer Demeter's child; only then would she consider the possibility of a life outside of her gardens.

When the nights came, she dreamed of Hades.

She could not place a word to it, but something about him had moved her deeply – still moved her. In the nights she could meet him at the river's edge, and there they would talk as if no time was passing. He offered her his hand and beckoned to her. As she reached to grab it, Kore's dreams would end and she would wake to the dull reality of her quaint home.

There were days when Hermes would visit and escort her to the regions near the mountains, places where her mother had not allowed her to see during her childhood. Kore appreciated him on those rare days, but he was only a momentary distraction from the emptiness. He would never know it, and perhaps it was better that way, but there was an invisible barrier between them that nothing could break through.

She preferred to walk alone.

Blackness. She had never stayed outside through the cool night, but the experience and the stark contrast of the stars against the moonless sky stunned her. Kore lay on her back and imagined the days when the gods had placed them in the sky; that had been before the creation of time, long before her birth. She longed to touch the stars and know that the night was a reality and not just another dream of beauty after Olympus had changed her.

"I never thought I would see you again, fair Kore."

She recognized his voice instantly by the softness of it; she had longed to hear it for so long. "Are you really here, Lord Hades, or is this simply a dream?"

Kore heard the rustling of grass beside her. She looked to see him appear from nothing to lay at her side, dressed in black deeper than death, eyes glued to the sky above them. "If there is a such thing as reality, my dear, than I can promise you that this is real."

"I – I thought I would never see you again..."

Hades smiled. "Nothing is so permanent. I came to find you, to take you to the place where you belong. Would you walk with me?"

She agreed without hesitation.

Hades remembered the last walk they had taken as if it had been moments ago. This time, the scent of summer filled the thick air around them; the light of fireflies flickered in the distance. He was able to guide Kore through the darkness with his senses alone, though she seemed familiar with the land. He knew that she was innocent and unaware of what he had in store for her; he knew that she would miss her home dearly.

He was so very lonely.

The darkness opened at his command and enveloped them in an instant; time stopped to become a passageway to the place where life was meaningless. The darkness ripped through them, and the world was gone, reduced to nothingness.

They were in the underworld.


	6. Why Have You Brought Me Here?

Kore fought to understand what had happened, to see some sign of the world that had faded around her, but there was only darkness. She struggled against it as gravity pulled her down, away from reality and into a living nightmare. She could feel nothing but the roughness of the stone ground beneath her. An endless river flowed in the distance, and faintly visible was a lantern-lit boat headed by a single man. "Hades, what's going on?"

The god shook his head. "Now is not the time, my dear. First comes the matter of crossing the river. Come now."

The small vessel floated in place at the river's edge, waiting. At the front edge, the ferryman sat, staring blankly into the distance. His eyes were the color of starlight, empty and lifeless, as if he had no soul in him. Silver hair fell limply to the sides of his face, framing it. The man's skin was sallow, his body thin and frail. Kore found that she was terrified of him.

"Charon, you know what to do."

Kore dared to look into the waters of the river and recoiled at the sight. Bits of red mixed with the translucent liquid; screams echoed through the cavern as natural light drifted to the surface and was dragged down again. "What _is _that?"

Hades placed his hand on top of hers, hoping to reassure her. "The spirits of the dead arriving to the underworld. At the moment they are waiting for Charon to guide them to their final homes. Pay them no mind; do not be afraid."

She closed her eyes. Never had she seen anyone die, let alone imagined the pain of those whose lives had been lost to the war and could not be reclaimed. She longed to give them peace, to tell them that everything would be alright, but she knew that the dead could not hear her.

The boat came to a halt at the river's bank. Hades stepped onto the shore with ease, as if he had done so countless times. He offered his hand to Kore, and she took it hesitantly, unsure of why she was in such an unfamiliar place without any explanation. The lord of the underworld did not look at her as he walked away from the river and into the lit world beyond it. She longed for him to look back and tell her anything about why they were in his domain, or that things would be fine, that she would see her home again. Never had she heard tales of escapes from the underworld.

"My lady, I welcome you to the underworld."

Spirits drifted toward the unseen firmaments, providing light to the world around them. The rocks on the ground had crystallized and shined every color that Kore had ever seen – they were beautiful, even better than the flowers that she had seen at home.

And then she saw it.

Hades' castle stretched to the sky beyond her line of sight, its structure jagged and spectacular. Towers of crystal merged together to form the structure; shimmering statues made of precious jewels lined the pathway leading to it, casting a colored light on it.

"Do you like it?"

She tore her gaze away and fixed it on Hades. He was watching her closely, examining her face for a reaction. "It's gorgeous... But Lord Hades, why have you brought me here?"

He hung his head. "I thought you might have guessed by now, my dear. I am giving you the freedom you have never had – I give you it here, in my world. Everything you see will be yours; whatever you want shall be given to you without hesitation. All I ask of you is to be my wife."

"_Your wife..."_

The words felt strange in her mouth. Her mother had never spoken of marriage; it was assumed that one day Kore would take a husband, but she had not considered any men to fill the place. She was still young, hardly a woman, and Hades was a grown man. She had hardly seen the world; he had been a god for hundreds of years, and the underworld was the only place where he could stay. If she agreed to be his wife, she would never see her mother again.

"I do not ask you to love me, Kore. I am not a foolish man... but I am lonely, more than you will ever know. I will treat you like the queen you deserve to be; you will lack nothing."

"You... you kidnapped me..."

"There was no other way. I would have asked if I could have, but the deal was made, and I could find no way to bring you here under your mother's care. Please forgive me and see past this one mistake..."

His eyes were pleading. Kore had never seen a god look so pitiful; never had she imagined that the cold Hades would have the capacity to feel things as human as pain and longing. She felt something more than pity, an emotion she had never felt. What would her mother do if she was gone forever? How would she live without seeing Hermes and the others? She already missed the sun; the biting cold made her feel the gloom of the dead.

The only god who had not treated her as a child stood before her, offering her everything she could ask for. He was not insistent; he was asking, giving her the freedom to run if she could find the will in her heart. She had never had anyone depend on her. No one had ever flattered her so much.

"My lord, I would miss my mother so much."

"She will find a way to see you in time. Do not think that your mother is not a clever woman."

Kore understood at last what she had to do. There was no other option; she had to make the choice. It was not her desire that moved her; something told her that the Fates had willed it, that there would be time to find her way.

"My lord, it would be my honor to rule with you."


	7. Thought

Dull. The throne room, the same as it had been for centuries, was dully lit, unspectacular in every way. It had been built to be the simplest of rooms, plain and empty; Hades was its only significant feature, and he nearly blended with the darkness, penetrating as it was. Most of his nights were spent patrolling the river, waiting for new subjects to arrive – however, upon Kore's arrival he had made no movement since she had gone to sleep.

Demeter would panic soon, but she could not enter his realm. He had not been a heartless man, but he could feel no remorse for what he had done. There was no reason to. It was not as if he had come to the girl as a looming monster waiting in the shadows to overpower her; he had been gentle like a lover, and she had accepted his offer with almost no hesitation. He had never anticipated that.

The god of the underworld slumped in his chair. He had never been considered a kind man; he had been feared for as long as men had known of existence. It had been his fate to live alone in the underworld as a judge rather than a provider, and that was how he would always be known.

Yet she had walked with him.

She had given him her trust, and when he took her away from her home, she had accepted it as a product of his loneliness. She had given him a chance to have something more – a chance at love, if she could stay long enough to permit it. He would not lose her; he could not lose her.

He would have to feed her.


	8. Out in the Fields

**A/N: I know that chapters are slightly less frequently uploaded, but I have been going to job interviews and my laptop's charger has been ruined, resulting in me hijacking another laptop when I can. I hope to get that fixed in time, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for your faithful reviews. **

Kore opened her eyes to see an obsidian ceiling blocking out the light she had expected to wake her at the break of day. She had forgotten not to expect sunlight; she had forgotten where she was, thinking it was another of her hopeful dreams. She yawned and pushed her blanket aside. Her feet touched the floor; it was cold and lifeless, so unlike the grass she had roamed through at her home.

It was natural for her to roam outside of her room, even if she didn't want to see this new world around her; she had to see Hades, to confirm the strange unreality around her, to know for sure that what she was seeing was real. The air around her was cold and moist – Kore shivered as it flowed past her. It would take time to get used to even the simplest things.

Hades watched the river's current take its course as it had for so many years – it was there that he waited for Kore. There was a part of him that feared her, knowing that she could manipulate him if she wanted to, cast him down from the invulnerability he had earned by being distant for so long. Years of being in the world above him had given her a love for what was living, but he had been the one to take it away from her. He dreaded the bitterness that would come in time if he was not cautious.

"My lord Hades?" Her gentle voice broke through his reverie.

"Come to the river's edge, my dear. There is a place you need to see to fully understand what I do."

Kore met him at the river bank, and he took her arm and led her like a queen. She had never met anyone so formal as he was; as strange as it was to Kore, she loved being swept away by him. She hoped to herself that they would not have to board the ferry again, and was relieved when Hades guided her away from the water. The land around them was unlit and jagged, but Hades walked effortlessly, as if he were spiritually connected to the land. He did not hesitate in his steps.

They came to a Cliffside that opened to a ravine that dipped deeper than any landform Kore had seen. Air rushed out from it, warm and forceful. "We're going to jump."

Her eyes widened. "We could get hurt…"

Hades smiled. "Hardly. Give me your trust, and I shall deny you nothing."

She closed her eyes and felt his arms wrap around her. The delicate force of them made her shiver; she had never felt so secure and so terrified in her life. The lord of the underworld pulled her forward with him, and in a moment's time they were plunging into the unending darkness.

Grass. Kore felt grass caressing her feet, soft as the petals of the blooms her mother had tended to with so much care. She opened her eyes.

Blooms of every color surrounded her, stretching their heads skyward in an effort to let their pride show and their beauty move. The grass between them was the deepest green, pure and unaffected by the sun that she could not see. Heat radiated downward and warmed Kore's face as if it were flirting with her. Endless rolling hills stretched into the distance, covered in vegetation. A butterfly landed beside her and lazily fluttered its wings. She was reminded of the fields she had known at home, but something was different about these fields, radiant, immaculate. As if they were made for her to lay in for hours on end to dream of glory.

"It's beautiful… What is this place?"

She could feel Hades behind her. He was taking in the sight casually – it was not his first time seeing the fields. "The Elysian Fields – this is where the dead will go when they have lived a life worthy of no retribution. It is my greatest offer to you; it is yours to rule, my dear Kore, as long as you belong to me."

The girl hesitated. "How do you know that my mother will let you keep me here once she has found me?"

He did not bother telling her that Demeter would not find her; they both knew that she would come, sooner or later. The only question was how much time would pass before she was taken away. At last, Hades outstretched his hand and offered her a set of seeds. "If you eat, your mother will never take you away forever; if she finds you here, she must establish terms with _me _before you can be taken. The choice is still yours. Choose well."

Kore took the seeds from his hand and swallowed them.

"This is past the point of no return, my dear."

"I hoped that we would find ourselves here."

Hades struggled to gather his thoughts as Kore's soft lips met his.


End file.
